Nemurineko
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Desde el punto de vista de...un personaje...es un fic bastante corto. Muchas metaforas y comparaciones con gatos, romanticon, pro fin publico algo nuevo!!!(no una continuacion de otro fic)


Disclaimer: Noi me pertenecen los personajes utilizados en este fic(lease: de Digimon)  
  
  
  
Nemurineko  
  
  
  
Te veo como un pequeno gato durmiendo desde mi lado de la cama. La expresion de tu rostro tranquila y dulce.  
  
Tu eres como un siames, eres algo mezquino y desconfiado con los que no conoces, pero cuando uno lega a conocerte eres un simple cachorrito que uno puede tener en su regazo y puede acariciarle la cabeza, la espalda, o como a ti te gusta, lo largo del torso; lo mismo cuando hacemos el amor, eres salvaje y decidido, no me dejas ir como diciendo que soy tuyo, pero a la vez cuando es mi turno de hacerterlo a ti eres docil de nuevo.  
  
La elegancia con la que caminas, la elegancia de tus facciones y gestos, aquella mirada tuya misteriosa, el hecho de que amas la vida nocturna, cómo cuando alguien se me acerca llegas tu imponentemente a proteger lo que es tuyo, la forma en la que gimes cuando estoy dentro de ti, cuando acaricio tu cabello o tu espalda, cuando beso la base de tu cuello, cuando juego a morder secciones de tus piernas.  
  
Pero ahora solo pareces un lindo gatito durmiendo, que tengo ganas de agarrar entre mis brazos y empezar a acariciarte.  
  
Recuerdo el dia en que te encontre, fue en una manana fria, a principios de otono, yo acababa de levantarme e iba a tirar la basura.  
  
"Mewww" escuche un maullido venir del monte de bolsas de basura que habian en la esquina de la calle y encontre un gatito de lo mas lindo, peludillo, blanco con manchas negras y una de las orejas mordidas.  
  
Parecia estar abandonado. "Mewwwww" maullo en defensa cuando intente agarrarlo, por supuesto que me espante y aparte mi mano del alcanse del enfurecido animal. Cuando lo volvi a ver de otro angulo vi que tenia la cola con algo que parecia ser sangre, me volvi a acercar a el para ver si podia recogerlo, el gatito de nuevo me lanzo un "kijshjjjjjjj"*, me aparte de nuevo, pero algo habia captado mi vista, parecia ser un mechon de cabello rojo; levante una de las bolsas de basura y me encontre con un rostro familiar, quite las otras 3 bolsas de basura que estaban en el monton para acabar de descubrir tu cuerpo entero, estabas vestido con unos pantalones de cuero negro y una camisa negra.  
  
Medio que abriste los ojos y me encontre con un par de orbes azules, era imposible que olvidara esos ojos celestes tuyos, con una mirada desafiante como la de mi "amiguito" felino aqui al lado, aunque en este momento la mirada que enviabas mas que desafio mostraba cansancio, y bola del ojo, que debia ser blanca, estaba irritada y se veia de color rosa.  
  
Volviste a cerrar los ojos y tu cabeza se deslizo hacia la izquierda.  
  
Deje mi basura junto al otro monton que acababa de hacer y te levante con ambos brazos. El gato que se habia rehusado a ser recogido ahora estaba aranando mi pantalon para llamar mi atencion, voltee a verlo  
  
"Miawww" maullo ahora mucho mas "amable". por suerte eras ligero asi que me agache lo suficiente para que el gatito pudiera saltar y alcanzar mi hombro.  
  
Te deje durmiendo en mi cama, me pregunte porque estabas ahi, y en ese estado.  
  
Estas empezando a abrir los ojos, te ves tan tierno, con esa cara de amodorrado, tu cabello de nuevo rubio hecho un nido en tu cabeza y esa sonrisa que siempre me dedicas en las mananas  
  
"Hola "objeto de mi afecto" " lo saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro  
  
"Hola, Jyou" me saluda Yamato.  
  
Me inclino hacia donde esta mi "gatito"  
  
"Dormiste bien "nemurineko"? " ese es mi nombre de carino para mi pareja, es tan hermoso como un gato, y se ve aun mas cuando duerme, creo que le escogi un buen apodo ^-^.  
  
"Jyou, ya te he dicho que no me digas asi" se que lo dice en broma. Ahora mismo se ha puesto en mi regazo y le estoy acariciando el cabello.  
  
"Porque no? Si estas igualito al del templo de Togoshu" le digo en broma.  
  
"Ya callate "Hachiko" " es asi como el me llama. Fue precisamente junto a las estatua de Hachiko donde tuvimos nuestras primeras citas, y fui yo el que siemrpe iba a esperarlo, asi que se me quedo el nombre de aquel perro fiel que siempre iba a esperar a su dueno.  
  
Sigo acariciando su cabello hasta que llega el gatito que habia encontrado aquel dia en que ademas encontre a Yamato, simplemente no pude deshacerme de el.  
  
"Miawww" salta a la cama, Yamato lo toma en sus brazos y lo acaricia, la verdad es que creo que la imagen de ahora mismo es graciosa, yo acariciando a Yamato que esta en mi regazo y Yamato acariciando al gato, todos en la misma cama.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
Ya se que esta super cortito, de hecho tenia inspiracion para escribir algo mucho mas largo, pero prefiero hacerlo como que una historia alterna; jeje, estoy muy lejos de terminar "Ahhhh, porque a mi???" y ya empeze otro yamajyou.  
  
Nemurineko: significa "gato dormido" o "gato durmiente" es una estuatilla de un gato dormido(duh!) en el templo Togoshu(en Nikko), que es el mausoleo de un emperador que no recuerdo como se llama que empezo con el regimen japones que duraria 250 tambien conocido como el periodo Eda(fans de Kenshin: tal vez ustedes sepan, yo no se, solo he visto Kenshin 10 veces)  
  
Hachiko: es una estatua en no recuerdo que plaza de Tokyo(corrijanme si me equivoco) de un perro, se supone que era el perro de un profesor que siemrpe iba a esperar a su amo cuando volvia del trabajo, depues de que el amo murio, el perro sigui iendo a la estacion a la misma hora a esperar a su dueno, hoy dia muchos japoneces quedan de verse ahi para sus citas(aunque mas bien parece algo asi como un lugar de comercio con el montonde gente con sus celulares)  
  
*ya saben, el ruido que hacen los gatos cuadno estan enfadados. No sabia como escribirlo asi que me tuve que poner a imitarlo =P  
  
REVIEW!!!  
  
Mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
